


Right Here

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1 moments in Scott and Derek's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day 4: Music  
> I was listening to Goapele's "Right Here" while writing this  
> Enjoy :)

Their first kiss is messy. Like everything else Scott and Derek it's unplanned and sloppy and at the tail end of a life and death situation.  
Derek came back because a pack of werecougars (that's an actual thing) were terrorizing the town. They had managed to corner them in the forest and despite Scott's no killing policy these creatures wouldn't be taken alive. The older wolf had taken quite a few injuries. He had just buried his claws deep in the chest of one of the beasts when he felt a blinding pain in his neck and then everything went black. He came to when he felt the familiar sensation of his skin knitting itself back together.

"Scott." He rasped out.  

The young Alpha was kneeling next to his head with his hand on his neck leeching his pain away. His face almost split in two when Derek said his name.   
And then there were lips crashing into his. It took a minute before he was kissing back. Scott tasted like dirt and blood and...it was kind of perfect.

                                                                                                    ****

Their first date was a complete ambush. Derek was not good at the whole communication thing. So the kiss they shared in the woods wasn't discussed for a whole month afterwards. Derek didn't like talking. Scott didn't like to push.  
Derek had gotten a call from a resurrected Boyd and Erica to talk about a new development in town they had to take care of. He hurried to his old house (which had been rebuilt as a base for the pack) to meet them. He found Scott there.

"Where are Boyd and Erica?"

Scott didn't get to answer when Derek heard them.

"Stilinski hurry up and close it!" 

Derek leaped out of the front door but it was done. The mountain ash circle was complete and the older wolf was thrown backwards.

Scott appeared next to his head.

"What the hell are they doing?"

Scott bent down next to him, "I guess they want us to talk."

Derek groaned. 

"You can break it right? You've done it before." 

"That was different." Scott said.

Derek sat up and scooted back against the wall. He dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"Is it really that hard to just tell me you're not into it?" Scott asked. He had taken a seat to his right.

His head snapped up, "What?"

"If that kiss was just a thank-god-you're-still-alive and not a I-like-you-in-a-totally-not-pack-way you can just tell me." Scott said.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked. His heart might have started beating a little quicker. Maybe Scott wouldn't notice.

"Derek. Your heartbeat." Or maybe he would.

"Noticed that huh?" There was no point hiding it now.

"Derek..." Whatever Scott was going to say got lost in the kiss Derek planted on him. He pulled Scott into his lap and worked his hands in those dark locks. It probably was a bad idea to be making out on the front porch especially with the way things were escalating.

They didn't go much farther than kissing though once they had moved inside. Talking happened. Scott wanted to make sure his new Alpha status wasn’t influencing Derek's decisions. It wasn't. Derek wanted to make sure he wasn't repeating Kate like actions. He wasn't.

Scott and Derek spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching a movie in the entertainment room (Stiles' idea) until the rest of the pack decided to come back. 

There was a collective "aw". Derek growled and threatened. Scott laughed.

                                                                                                           ****

Funnily enough Derek was the one to say "I love you" first. Scott had gotten into Stanford (pre-med) and four months was too long to be away from each other. Derek may have had a secret Scott timer on his phone that he looked at every day until Scott came back.

But his boyfriend couldn't see him right away. He had to see his mom and brand new step dad John Stilinski (long time coming) and brand new little brother Liam. There was a family dinner and catching up before they saw each other.

So maybe Derek ran out of the loft to meet Scott in the hallway when he heard his familiar heartbeat. But Derek had been damn patient.  
Scott quite literally leaped into his arms and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. And there was no substitution for this. Skype didn't do justice to the way Scott felt in his arms. Or the perfect brown of his skin. Skype didn't quite capture that smile...that war ending sunshine smile.

"I missed you." "I love you" was blurted out at the same time.

"What?" Scott's heart skipped once...twice...three times.

"I love you." Derek repeated touching his forehead to his boyfriend's.

"Say that again."

Derek chuckled, "You first."

"I love you too idiot." 

"I love you." Derek repeated. He repeated it over and over again as clothes fell off and limbs tangled and pleasures peaked.

                                                                                             ****

Their first and only breakup came down to a choice.

The facts were these: Scott's fraternity brother had gotten himself involved in a bargain with a demon and when it came time to pay...he wasn't ready.   
Of course Scott got involved.

They found themselves in the woods with the demon holding both Scott and Henry by the throat. It came down to a choice. Derek slashed at the hand holding Scott and let the demon take his victim down to whatever underworld he had come from. The fight that followed was loud and full of low blows. Like the stupidity of a misguided hero complex and the inability to care about other people leading to death. 

They didn't talk for 46 days.

On the 47th day Derek opened the door to a sight he never wanted to see again: Scott Mccall in his doorway eyes red rimmed from crying and looking like he hadn't slept in over a month.

Scott didn't go back to school for three full days.

                                                                                               ****

Scott McCall was a romantic. Cheesy, romcom, so sweet it makes your teeth hurt romantic.  
The summer after college graduation found the pack in Mexico. It was their last hurrah before they separated. Scott was got into medical school for pediatrics. Isaac wad joining him to study child psychology. Allison, Boyd, and Stiles had gotten into the police academy. Erica had found her passion in the culinary arts and Lydia had gotten a grant to study some complicated math that no one understood.

So it was at the top of Macchu Picchu in front of 500 people that Scott got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and asked Derek to marry him.  
Derek had swallowed past the lump in his throat to let out raspy yes. He definitely didn't cry. Maybe he did. No one's allowed to talk about it.

                                                                                         ****

"Hey you still with me?” Scott asked from his right.

They were sitting on the top of a cliff overlooking the horizon as the sun was setting. Derek looked down at their intertwined hands where the silver of their wedding bands glinted as the sky darkened. He finally had a home again…a safe space in this moment. In this person. His best friend. His mate. His husband (of 38 hours and 17 minutes). Yeah Derek was still there.

“Right here with you. Always.” Derek turned and kissed the younger wolf.

There was no taste of blood or dirt but it was perfect. Just like that first time. Just like always.


End file.
